M5: The Birdcage - Day 6
Votes *Byron accuses Martinet http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=842109&postcount=646 *Brickroad accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=842964&postcount=665 *Nodal accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=842992&postcount=666 *Martinet accuses fanboymaster http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=843453&postcount=671 *Javex accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=843542&postcount=672 *kaisel accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844376&postcount=697 *fanboymaster accuses Nodal http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844389&postcount=698 Nodal is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844621&postcount=713 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844598&postcount=712 Martinet - 1 Byron Nodal - 4 Brickroad Javex kaisel fanboymaster fanboymaster - 2 Nodal Martinet Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=841823&postcount=643 Mr. J was woken by the feel of his blankets being pulled tight about him as he was heaved from hit bead. As his eyes snapped open he saw cloaked figures on either side for a moment before something struck him on the back of his neck. He awoke again, floating in dark, empty space. Very empty, nothing for a berk to breathe. He gasped for air, choking. Somehow, the very thought of air caused it to form around him. He freed himself from the bundle of blankets and scanned the area. He was floating in a bubble of air, lit by distant flashes of random light, weightless. Thought of escape, running, came to his mind. To his surprise below him a path of earth formed and he fell. With some practice Mr. J learned that he could form earth and air and gravity, giving himself a little bubble of normal reality. He moved forward, thinking only of a path ahead of him. Looking back he could see that after a short way his bubble of reality crumbled into ruin. Mr. J survived a small lake crashing down on him, nearly drowning him. He was minority burned when a burst of elemental fire erupted from below, but managed to keep his wits and formed a massive shield of earth around him to block the worst of the fire. It was just as he started to pick up on the dark of this place that the slaad arrived. About half a dozen creatures with a frog-like form, each more horribly mutated than the last. J wasn't much of a fighter, the creatures slashed at him with claws and he ducked back and forth in his bubble, finding walls of fire and waves of water to hurl them back into the void. This dance continued for several rounds before he found himself surrounded. They closed in for the kill. J imagined a long, empty shaft in space, with dozens of sharp earthen spikes at the bottom and pockets of subjective gravity going every which way, plotting a course for himself that narrowly avoided them all. The fall was harrowing, as because the cutter had far too much to keep in his head between the gravity and the form, it was simply a plunge into darkness. Around him the sound of the creatures being sliced and impaled filled the void. J floated down to a narrow platform of rock and landed with grace, his cuts burning. 'Well, that was close.' He had no idea... While he seemed to have some sort of mastery of this place to control it in the presence of slaad he was unaware that their wounds implant tadpole spores into the host. They dive you blimey before bursting out of your head. His remaining days were, mercifully, short and filled with madness. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844621&postcount=713 This time he wasn't giving you the laugh. Javex was blocking the door out to the street, fanboy and kaisel stood in front of the stairway. Brick walked forward, knife in his left hand. "You sodding berk. You don't get it, do you? We're all going to die here, Brick!" Nodal protested. "Wrong about the we bit." Brick stepped forward and pulled Nodal close, the body dropped to the tavern floor a few moments later. Nothing. Kaisel and fanboy went to toss his room. "That sod better have some dark on him, `bout his fiendness." Brick looked down at the body, shaking his head. "Don't think we've got much time left he he's not..." Byron took another long drought of whiskey across the room and nodded in Brick's direction. "I don't like it..." Martinet said, shaking his head and taking a swig before passing the bottle back. Who knows how long they waited on fanboy and kaisel. Byron was the first to speak "I don't think they're coming back..." Before anyone really reacted, Javex stumbled back from the door with a shout. A shadowy figure with glowing eyes stared at him from the darkness. End of Game http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=844623&postcount=714 A robed human stood at the door, but in place of his head was a fanged jackal. He recognized something in the demeanor of the creature as it rushed through the doorway. "Fanboy?" "Yes." the arcanoloth laughed cruelty. "Though, you still pronounce it poorly. Perhaps a lesson is in order." He pointed and a slick green beam of light shot from his fingertip, barely evaded by Javex as he dove to the floor. A 10 foot by 10 foot section of the bar behind him flashed green and was reduced to a pinch of fine dust, disintegrated. Martinet charged towards the creature, pulling something from his pocked. He held one of Paul's holy symbols forward and chanted, causing the creature to reel. "Run! go!" Byron, Brick and Javex fled up the stairs to the second floor, where they heard someone moving in Nameless' room. They continued up as quickly as possible, ducking into Kayma's room. Parchments were scattered everywhere, Javex grabbed one as Brickroad threw open the window and looked out into the blackness. "Looks clear." As Byron started helping Javex climb out out the sound of leathery wings could be heard, and he vanished with a scream, landing roughly in the alley below. They could see him in flickering aura of firelight from the massive creature that landed at the other end of the alley, wrapping it's it's own wings like a grotesque cloak about it's body. Kaisel had found them. Javex read an invocation from the parchment, causing glittering motes of golden light to form in a cloud around the creature, partly blinding it. "One of dtsund's. Get down here!" Brick and Byron circled around to Alpha Werewolf's room, the rope neuce still handing from the bed, and used it to scramble down. Fleeing into the night Byron nearly smacked into Marinet as he turned a corner. "He's right behind me!" and indeed, there was fanboy again. Brick lunged forward, chiv in hand. The daemon grabbed him and twisted his right arm, causing brick to scream out in pain, his knife clattering to the ground at Byron's feet. Byron knelt down and picked it up, stepping forward. The blade slid easily into Brick's back. "For shivam." Brick stared back, dumbfounded. "Not that I care that the sodding stinger got himself in the deadbook, but it set us back. Almost as much as the blithe fool spineshark the doomguard sent to help." fanboy tossed Brick's body like a rag-doll into a pile of garbage. Javex and Marinet were already fleeing down a side alley. Javex held a paper from Kayma's room, leading them through the maze by it. "I think there's a portal out!" They passed, unknowingly, by the entrance to Umby's private blinds and where dwolfe's body still laid, climbing into a large multi-level apartment, all the way up onto the roof. "Okay... we're here." Javex, reading as fast as he could while he ran, held the parchment up into the failing light, flattening himself against a chimey for cover. Somewhere above they knew kaisel was searching. "Pike it! Say my name three times after jumping. There's no way." "What about this." Marinet held out a small sliver ring with feather-like patterns etched into it. "I took it from Nodal." he explained. "Fantastic! Okay, you go first, then throw up the ring before the portal closes." Marinet nodded and dropped into the element plane of fire. Javex watched, aghast. When kaisel arrived, he didn't even put up a fight. He was brought back to the Inn, to McClain's room, where the other two fiends were waiting. Byron snagged the parchment from Javex' hand with glee. "You see, this isn't a normal maze. Not proper, too many blinds, too big. Lady did this one all wrong. And we're going to use it, going to bring the blood war to Sigil. You can join us if you like. You'd have to start out as a dretch or an imp or something, you know. Work your way up. In a few centuries, who knows..." Javex nodded dumbly, not knowing what he agreed to and the three fiends smiled. "'course, first you gotta get yourself lost." kaisel's fangs bit deep into his neck, poison burning. Hell has come to Sigil. Notable Events None Category:Phases